The present invention relates to a magnetoresistance effect type magnetic transducer head (hereinafter referred to as a MR magnetic head).
In the conventional MR magnetic head known heretofore, generally the sensing element comprises a single MR magnetic layer, and a sensing current is fed to flow in the plane direction of the MR magnetic layer and also in the direction transverse the track of its surface so that it opposes to a magnetic recording medium so that a resistance variation, which is derived from a signal magnetic field which is applied to the MR magnetic layer, is detected in the form of, for example, a voltage variation. In other words, the sensing current flows in the MR magnetic layer perpendicular to the signal magnetic field which is applied from the magnetic recording medium. In the case of using a single MR magnetic layer, the magnetic thin film has a domain structure so as to maintain a state where the sum of the magnetic anisotropy energy, the magnetostatic energy resulting from shape anisotropy and so forth is minimized for the entire magnetic layer. The magnetic energy is stable when the magnetic film is divided into a plurality of magnetic domains, as explained hereinafter in the present specification. When the external magnetic field is applied to the magnetic film, magnetization of the magnetic film causes domain wall displacement. The domain wall displacement causes the Barkhausen noise which is not desirable for reproducing operation of the magnetoresistance effect type magnetic transducer head.